


Teach 'Em How To Say Goodbye

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, F/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: James gets a bit of a surprise while out with his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m putting this right now. This is just angst. I am a slut for angst and RG angst personally so the more the better, right? So, here’s a very sad RG with much angst.

Their hands intertwined, James and RG led the group of them, Frost, and Caela. They decided a night on the town would help with their clusterfuck of disasters that had been happening at home. J refused to come, like always.

A man steps out of the shadows of a nearby alley, James’s hand tightening as he has them stop, noticing that Frost and Caela had stopped back a ways to check out something in a store window.

“Tell the Joker I said hi,” the gruff man said, pulling out a pistol. Aiming it at RG, he fired the gun. RG feels a pair of arms push her as James moves into the bullet’s way. Frost shot the man in the chest, watching him fall to the ground dead.

“James?!” RG screamed as her boyfriend fell to the ground, a hole in his side. “James, love, please! Please, just open your eyes for me. You’ll be fine! Trust me, you’re gonna be fine!” She put her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding so they could get him to hospital.

Opening his mouth, James choked out, “I love you.” His eyes closed and his breathing got shallow as RG kept putting pressure.

“James, please. Please, just talk to me. James!” The younger girl’s sobs got louder as Caela bent down, checking for a pulse.

“RG,” she murmured, “I’m sorry. He’s gone.”

RG looked down at her hands, pulling them away from her lover’s torso. They were covered in blood. His blood. She looked at his face, it was relaxed and pale. Throwing her arms around him, she sobbed his name into his neck as Frost walked over, dragging her away from him.

“I’m sorry, kid. There’s nothing you can do,” Frosty whispered as RG collapsed in his arms. Caela made some calls, a van pulled up and took James’s body away. It was a blur, driving back to the mansion. RG locked herself away.

Hours turned into days. James’s scent stopped lingering on her pillows, his voice no longer echoing through the halls of the mansion. She no longer got to see his smile when she woke up and no longer had his arms wrapped around her when she slept.

RG’s heart turned cold. She had snapped, losing too many people. She came to an insanity that could rival J’s and she no longer cared about morals. When she went on heists, she was demanding to their victims, turning into a ruthless tyrant that not even Caela could control.


End file.
